Fairy Tail: X-818 Generation
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Old faces, New blood, Same old Fairy Tail. The members of Fairy Tail have grown up and started their own families. But a new evil has begun to surface, and it's up to Fairy Tail's strongest team and their kids to stop it.
1. 1 X-818 Generation!

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

_X-818 Generation_

** Summary: Old Faces, New Blood, Same old Fairy Tail. The members of Fairy Tail have grown up and have started their own families. But now, a new evil has begun to surface and it's up to Fairy Tail's strongest team and their kids to stop it. I know summary sucks, but it'll be alright. **

**This is my first fanfiction. I don't have all the loose ends tied up yet, but I should be able to figure it out. Please note: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

_Chapter 1- X-818 Generation!_

"_All the world's a stage, and the men and women merely the players." William Shakespeare_

"Grrrrrrrrrr…. He's LATE!" a nineteen year old boy with dark hair and red eyes shouted as he destroyed a table, again. The boy was wearing a dark green vest that showed off his chest and black, ankles-high trousers.

A girl with bright blue hair sighed as she put her book down; her dress was a dull orange color. "Calm down, Gavin," she told the boy. "He'll be here. Just be patient."

"Shut up, Sis!" the boy named Gavin shouted. "Besides, shouldn't you be somewhere, Ginny?"

"Not for another hour," Ginny said.

Gavin just groaned. He _hated_ being patient. _Especially_ if he knew the person they were waiting on was a lazy piece of trash.

"Give it a rest, Gavin," a raven-haired boy about a year younger than Gavin said while absentmindedly taking his shirt off. "You should know that Nero will get here when he gets here. Just shut up and wait."

"Keep yer trap shut, Eric!" Gavin shouted as Eric took his pants and shoes off, leaving him in just his boxers. "And for the love of God, PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON, JACKASS!"

"What the-"Eric stammered as he looked down at himself and yelled. "Ah come on! Why does this keep happening to me?!" he groaned.

Gavin quickly jumped over the table and punched Eric. "Just shut up, Artic Stripper! Yer hurtin' my ears!" he yelled.

Eric quickly placed a kick into Gavin's stomach. "Oh yeah?! Bring it, Metalhead!" he shouted at Gavin.

Ginny, who was watching this exchange, just sweatdropped and sighed, "There they go again."

"Those two are just like a married couple, don't ya think, Sis?" a new voice proclaimed. The boys turned to see a girl about sixteen standing a few feet away. Like Gavin, she had dark hair and red eyes. She wore a dark green vest, light green tank top, and knee high trousers.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" the boys shouted at her, their guild mates were laughing at their misfortune.

The girl was unfazed. "Oh brother, dear, why didn't you tell your _own sisters_ about is," she teased, trying to act hurt.

"Quit with the jokes, Luna!" Gavin shouted at her.

"Stay out of this!" Eric retorted to the girl.

She just smirked. "And Eric, how dare you not-" She was interrupted by Gavin and Eric, who punched her in the face.

"We said quit with the jokes!" they shouted.

Luna quickly righted herself and charged at them. "That's it! You two are DEAD!" she shouted as she turned and clothes-lined the boys, hitting another guild member in the process. This sparked a full-blown fight with the other guild members. The Fairy Tail Guild was infamous for such fights.

Gavin grabbed Eric and threw him into a table, which interrupted a girl who was eating. She had a hair color like Eric's, dark blue eyes, wearing a dark colored bra, a bright blue jacket, dark pants, and sandals

The girl screamed, "Eric, YOU JERK!" She punched him in the face." I was EATING HERE!"

"Hey don't blame it on me Yuki!" he shouted at the girl. Eric flipped and charged at Yuki. He quickly punched her, but she caught it and threw him into a boy about nineteen. He had dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and blue eyes. He wore a simple white T-shirt, dark pants, and a dark blue duster with silver trimmings.

Immediately, the fighting stopped. Everybody began to worry. Someone mouthed, "Crap, Auron's been hit."

"This ain't endin' well," another mouthed back.

The teens: Gavin, Eric, Yuki, and Luna: started fidgeting in pure terror. The fuel had been poured into the fire. And they were about to get burned.

"Alright," Auron said in a deathly calm manner. He looked up and his eyes showed amusement as he glared at the others. "It's on now," he said with a smile as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Eric and kicked him into the wall.

And like that, the guild went back to fighting. It was as if the previous altercation had never happened. Well, that's Fairy Tail for ya.

"Yeeeehawwww! What a blast!" yelled a girl about twenty-four. She was wearing a purple button-down shirt and skirt with knee-high cowboy boots and a cowboy hat.

"Hey Asuka! Catch!"

Asuka Conall turned to see a fist connect with her face. After being disoriented, she turned to see a girl about eighteen with long, light green hair, and beautiful blue eyes. The girl was grinning evilly at her. The girl was wearing a short tank top and skinny jeans, all black, with boots.

"Maya! You really wanna go, Little Brat?!" Asuka yelled.

Maya just laughed. She shook her hand at Asuka, issuing a challenge. "Bring it, Cowgirl," Maya taunted. The fight began to intensify. Chairs being broken over people's heads. People crashing into tables. All out chaos.

Two elderly men sat in a corner and laughed. One man had blue hair while the other, who was smoking a cigar, had dull orange hair. The blue-haired man took a swig for his beer mug and said, "Like parents, like kids, right?"

The other man nodded. "Yep, looks like it," he said just as the guild hall was filled with lightning.

"ALL OF YOU, QUIT BICKERING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN!" a voice roared as a man about forty-six solidifies on the second floor railings. He was a tall man with bright, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a set of earphones with a lightning spike on each, a large black jacket with a furry collar and the Fairy Tail symbol on the back. He had a lightning shaped scar over his right eye.

The fighting stopped. They weren't brave enough to defy the Guild Master. Well, one was, but he wasn't around at the time.

"Ah, Laxus, 'bout time you showed up. I was afraid they were 'bout to use their magic on each other," the orange haired man called up the blonde Guild Master.

Laxus Dreyar looked at the man and scowled. "Wakabe, Macao, why are you two even here?" the Seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail asked. "Weren't you two going with Gramps on that vacation?"

"Ah, we didn't want to miss all the fun!" Macao yelled up to Laxus. "Besides, I'm 'bout to be a Granddad, Man!"

"Besides, we wanna hear what the kids did _this _time," Wakabe snickered.

Laxus just sighed and mumbled something about old people these days. He stared at the Guild members and yelled, "JUST ONCE, CAN YOU BRATS FINISH A JOB WITHOUT DESTROYING SOMETHING!" He then pulled out a stack of papers and began flipping through them. He pulled a couple out and yelled, "Gavin Redfox, good job in defeating those rock demons, but destroying half a forest AND ten homes?!" Laxus groaned loudly as the teens laughed at Gavin's misfortune, who just looked pissed at them for laughing at him.

Laxus pulled another paper out and said, "Eric and Yuki, you two not only purged Clover of that rouge wizard three days ago, BUT ALSO DESTROYED THE GUILD MASTER CONFERENCE HALL! Citizens of Clover ALREADY hated Fairy Tail the _first_ time we, or in hindsight your father and his friends, destroyed it, but now it's just got a HELL OF A LOT WORSE!" Eric and Yuki looked down at their feet as the laughter got louder.

Laxus found another and called out, "Jerrod Fernandez." He looked around the Guild, trying to spot him.

A voice from the door called out, "Yes, Master?"

Everyone turned toward the speaker. He was about nineteen, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, red pants, boots, a long black coat with gold trimmings, and an arm guard on his left shoulder. He had brown eyes and scarlet red hair.

"Oh, uh, Jerrod, w-when'd you get here?" Luna asked apprehensively.

"Just now," the mage replied. He looked up at the lightning mage and replied, "I successfully finished the job, Master."

"Glad to hear," was all Laxus said to him, looking back down at the papers in his hand. "Now then, oh yes, HOW do you destroy a bar AND half of another Guild Hall while trying to find a murderer who was _on the other side of town_?" the lightning mage asked. Guild members laughed quietly to this.

Jerrod just shrugged. "Not entirely sure myself, Master." The laughter intensified, mainly coming from Macao and Wakabe.

Laxus groaned. "My point, exactly. ALL you kids are good for is DESTROYING STUFF AND GETTING THE COUNCIL ON MY CASE!" he yelled. The Guild members just stared down at their feet.

"However," he said quietly. He set the papers on fire. "I suppose destroying shit is what Fairy Tail does best!" he yelled as he threw the papers into the sky. Everyone began cheering while Laxus said, "Like the Old Man says, 'If all we worry about are rules then our magic will never progress. Forget about those blow-hards on the Council and follow the path you believe in. 'Cuz that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild NUMBER ONE!'"He then stuck his index finger on his right hand up and his thumb pointing out high in the air. The other Guild members followed suit.

As the cheering died down, Laxus spoke up: "Now then, with that out of the way, I'll need the following people to report to my office in one hour." Everyone looked around as the Guild Master started to call the names. "Jerrod Fernandez." Jerrod looked up at the master. "Eric and Yuki Fullbuster." The Fullbuster twins' eyes widened. "Auron Strauss." Auron stayed indifferent. "The Redfox siblings: Gavin, Luna, and Ginny." The three siblings began absentmindedly looking around the guild. "Maya Justine." Maya shrugged. "And…" Laxus looked around. "Where's Nero?"

"That's what we'd ALL like to know," Macao replied.

Laxus sighed again. "Oh well, closer to time, will someone kindly FIND THAT DAMNED DRAGNEEL AND DRAG HIS WORTHLESS, LAZY CARCASS BACK HERE!"

#$% $ $$#%$ ^ # $%#$

Meanwhile, in the East Forest, east of Magnolia, a boy about eighteen with bright, spikey pink hair with blonde streaks in it sleeps precariously on a tree branch. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt, black pants, a white scarf with a scale-like pattern around his neck, and dark colored boots. A red jacket with blue trimmings, no left sleeve, and a right sleeve hung from a limb beside him. All in all, it was a peaceful day. Well, _almost._

"Nero! Wake up, ya Lazy Bum!" an Exceed with bright sliver fur and a blue satchel on his back yelled at the boy. The boy didn't hear him.

The sliver Exceed growled. "HEY, WAKE UP!" he yelled again. Still, no response.

The Exceed sighed. Trying to wake Nero up was like trying to make Eric keep his clothes on. Nearly impossible. The cat groaned as his wings fluttered slightly. Nero had senses so heightened he could hear a herd of animals about a half mile away, yet he could sleep through just 'bout everything 'cept maybe a major fight at the Guild…..

Suddenly, the Exceed got a brilliant idea. He flew over to Nero, grabbed one ear and yelled, "NEEEEROOOOOO!"

Nero Dragneel's brown eyes flew open as he screamed in pain. He fell off the branch and hit a boulder with a loud CRACK. The boulder split down the middle.

_Well,_ the Exceed thought,_ that's _one_ way to wake someone up._

Nero quickly flew into a sitting position and yelled up to the sliver furred Exceed, "Damn-it, Horus! Just what the hell was that for?! Yellin' in my ear like that! I was sleeping, ya know!"

"You wouldn't wake up!" Horus retorted. "In case you forgot, we're runnin out of food money, and I'm NOT asking our dads to comp our meals again!" Horus looked at Nero defiantly, while Nero did the same.

Finally, Nero closed his eyes and sighed. "Why is it that I can't get a wink of shut-eye around you?" he asked more calmly.

"'Cuz I'm not lazy, like you," Horus replied. "_And_, someone's gotta get ya off that lazy ass of yours."

"I'm not lazy."

"Could've fooled me."

Nero sighed again. "Fine, fine, whatever." He got up and dusted himself off. "Come on, Horus; let's head back to the Guild. And please grab my jacket please."

"Aye!" Horus said in a more happy tone as he began to grab the jacket and then follow Nero through the woods just as two guys began to walk into the forest.

$#%# %$# %#$#$### %# &^$^#! $ $%^#%# $^&& $ !$ $ $ $ $ %

**So, whatdoya think? Like it, hate it? Review and tell me what ya think. And just so you know, the reason I chose Laxus as Guild Master was because he **_**is**_** Makarov's successor after all, and his presence would be more dramatic and intimidating. Well, maybe not as intimidating as Natsu, but whatever. Plus, Laxus **_**does **_**become a good guy after the fighting festival arc, and was a total bad ass during the Tenrou Island arc. Well, till next time!**


	2. 2 Enter the S-Class!

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

_X-818 Generation_

**Alright! Next chapter! I'll introduce some familiar characters and explain a couple of things that I've planned for this chapter. And a little plot twist I hope no one will kill me for. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

_Chapter 2- Enter the S-Class!_

"Here we go." Lucy Heartfilia, Episode 1: The Fairy Tail

Nero yawned as he and Horus walked through the East Forest towards Magnolia. All Nero wanted to do today was sleep, but Horus _just had_ to wake 'em up. Nero knew Horus was right, though. He was runnin' short on money. His father, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, would gladly comp Nero's and Horus's meals; however, it would intel Nero and Horus payin' Natsu back, which meant Nero had to go on _twice_ as many jobs just to pay 'em back!

Plus, Nero just couldn't ask his dad for that much. Since Nero's mom and sister, Lucy and Lea, died, his dad was _always_ taking job requests. Helped keep his mind busy so he wasn't constantly thinkin' 'bout her, Makarov, Laxus's grandfather, told Nero one day when he asked why his father was always gone.

"You see Nero," Makarov explained, "when your mother died, well, you could say she took part of Natsu's heart with her. And for Natsu, it's hard to accept her death. He thinks that if he can keep his mind off of her death…" Makarov cleared his throat. "Well, in his mind, he can pretend that it never happened." Nero never blamed his father for not being around, or his mother for dying. He blamed the Dark Guild that caused his family so much pain.

Nero yawned again as he saw two figures coming towards him. By the scent he was picking up (Dragon senses were great to have in times like this), he knew who they were and he paled slightly. The figures got close enough that he could see them. Standing in front of him was two of Fairy Tail's S-class wizard rookies: Auron Strauss and Jerrod Fernandez.

Nero groaned. "What do you two want?" he asked.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Auron said to Nero, looking around. "Pretty secluded, perfect hiding spot for someone lazy like yourself."

"So you two just come out here to find out where I hang out? Perfect," Nero groaned. _Dang it,_ _this is gonna suck later on._

Jerrod spoke up then. "We didn't come to find out where you slack off, although I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a bonus." He chuckled, making Nero glare at him. "We've come to bring you back to the Guild."

"Huh? Why?" Nero asked, his eyes widening at the boys. _Oh boy, _this_ doesn't sound good._

"The Master wishes to see us," Auron said.

Really _doesn't sound good,_ Nero thought. "W-what for?" Nero asked, fear just barely crept into his voice. Ever since he, Eric, Yuki, Gavin, and the others (including Auron and Jerrod) faced the Master's "punishment"….. he shuddered. He _never_ wanted to face "that" again.

Jerrod shrugged. "Don't know, but if he wants to see us, we have to comply," he said.

Auron saw a faint tenseness in his friend's shoulders. He could tell Jerrod was just as afraid as Nero. Of course, Auron was afraid too, but he was better at hiding it. _Oh God, just don't let the Master do "that" again, _he thought. _I've _still_ got scars from last time._

Horus, who'd been quiet trough the exchange, was having a mental breakdown._ Oh please, oh please, oh please, OH PLEASE! Not "that"! I don't think I can stare into the face of death again! I've only got seven more lives to spare! _

Nero, on the other hand, was contemplating his chances on grabbing Horus and making a run for it. He figured it wouldn't turn out too well. Jerrod and Auron _were_ S-Class after all.

He decided it would be better for his health if he just went with them quietly. "Alright fine, let's get this over with," he sighed. He turned to Horus and said, "Let's go Horus." He was a bit shocked that Horus wasn't beside him. "Horus?"

"Over here," Jerrod said.

Nero looked at Jerrod and his face deadpanned. Jerrod was holding Horus by the nape of his neck. Horus seemed to be unconscious. "Horus tried to sneak away," Jerrod explained, answering Nero unanswered question, making Nero sweatdrop while a vein popped on his forehead.

"Little sneak," Nero said to Horus.

Auron began turning. "Come, we have to get back before Master gets mad… or madder," he said, not wanting it to be the latter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nero mumbled as he snatched Horus from Jerrod's grip, making Jerrod chuckle.

# #$% #$$^#^&#$&#$*$^%$

Upon arriving at the Guild, Nero noticed that the members were fighting _again._ He sighed contently. Fairy Tail was the only Guild Nero would _want _to be a member of. Where else would you be able to openly fight anyone in the Guild you wanted? Because the members of Fairy Tail were not only great friends, they were family.

"Hey, why'd you throw me into a tree on the way here, Nero?!" Horus asked hatefully.

Nero glared at the sliver Exceed and growled, "Why? Because you were gonna leave me for dead! I mean, geez, how can you just leave me to face Uncle Laxus's punishment without _at least trying _to help _me _out?!" He stopped to glare at the flying cat.

"It's not my fault you were just standing there frozen! Besides, WHY would I won't to stay around? YOU'RE the one who destroys things!"

"Stupid cat!" Nero yelled.

"Unruly Dragon!" Horus spat back.

Suddenly they heard someone giggle. "You two fighting again?" a voice asked.

They turned to see a woman about in her thirties with short white hair and blue eyes. She wore a light blue blouse, shorts, and shoes. There was a smile on her lips.

"Oh, hey Aunt Lisanna," Auron said, waving at her.

"Huh? Oh, hey there, Auron!" Lisanna waved back at him. She then turned back to Nero and Horus. "Now then, what's up, you two?"

"Nero threw me into a tree!" Horus said quickly.

"Right after he tried to ditch out on punishment!" Nero retorted.

"It wasn't MY punishment in the first place!" Horus contradicted Nero.

"YOU helped, in case you forgot!" Nero yelled back.

Lisanna giggled, making Horus and Nero stop and look at her.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"You two are _just_ like Natsu and Happy back in the old days," she said simply.

That quickly shut them both up. The thought of acting like their fathers nearly made them crazy mad. They considered it an honor and an insult.

Before they could do something stupid, they heard a scoff. "How disappointing, I thought I'd raised Horus better."

"Carla!" another woman's voice was heard.

They all turn to see a white Exceed standing on a table wearing a white and pink dress and a pink ribbon tied around her tail. She had a stern expression on her face. Sitting at the table was a beautiful young woman dark blue hair and blue eyes about thirty-nine in a dress of alternating colors of white, blue, and yellow and sandals looking at the cat in horror. Her rounded stomach was a sign she was pregnant.

"Hey Aunt Wendy, Carla," Nero said.

"Mom!" Horus said, looking at the white Exceed.

Carla just turned her head, her way of saying hello. Wendy smiled. "Hello, Nero. How are you?"

Nero shrugged. "Good," he said. "How are, Aunt Wendy?"

The Sky Dragon Slayer absentmindedly put her hand on her stomach. "Well, I'm fine, and little RJ's doin' fine as well."

"How do you know it's a boy?" a new voice asked. "You never know, it might be a girl."

They turned to see a woman with long white and brilliant blue eyes. She wore a long red dress and heels.

Wendy turned to the woman and said, "I just know, Mira."

Mirajane just shrugged then looked at Nero, Auron, Jerrod, and Horus and sighed. "Boys," she stated, "why are you all down here? You're all supposed to be up in Laxus's office in two minutes."

"Yes Aunt Mira, we know. We were headin' there right now," Jerrod said, moving towards the second floor stairs while Auron, Nero, and Horus headed after him.

Mira let out a sad sigh. "Just like his mother, isn't he?" she asked to no one in particular.

Lisanna nodded. "Yep, he sure is."

!# %$^E&#^*#$ ! #$%

Once the group of four opened Laxus's office door, everyone turned to look at the group. Nero's felt the temperature drop a couple of degrees. Everyone member of their group was there. The Fullbusters, the Redfoxes, Maya, and now; Auron, Jerrod, Nero, and Horus.

Sittin' on Gavin's shoulder was his Exceed and partner, a brown furred cat named Vincent. Luna's Exceed, who was standing next to her, was a violet furred one in a teal colored dress named Tigerlily. Yuki was one of the few non-Dragon Slayers in the room that had her Exceed partner in the room with everyone. She found him when she was training with Miss Ultear, the daughter of her father's old teacher. Her Exceed was black furred with loose fitting grey pants named Dusk. He sat on top of Yuki's right shoulder.

Laxus looked up when his office door was opened and smiled, a rarity for him. "Ah, so you found the slacker. Good job," he said to Auron and Jerrod, which made Nero glare at the Guild Master.

"No problem, Master," Jarrod said, calm and patient as ever.

Nero, meanwhile, wasn't so patient. "Alright, Uncle Laxus, why do ya want all of us here? I really'd like to get a job or two while I'm awake."

Laxus's eyebrows twitched a bit at Nero's address of him. Everyone looked at Nero like he was stupid or something, but Nero had picked up something that made him think they weren't about to get punishment for whatever they did on job requests. At least, he _hoped._

Laxus, after looking at Nero for a minute, just smirked. "Very well, I'll put it simply. I'd like all of you to take on a certain Job Request we just received."

Nero's assumption was correct. Everyone (Nero and Exceeds included) let out a sigh of relief. They were so afraid that they were about to face punishment. Dodged one bullet.

"A job request, huh?" Gavin mused.

"That's right," Laxus confirmed. "And it is an S-Class Quest to get rid of some Dark Guild over in Lupinus, so watch yourselves."

Everyone's eyes widened at that. "A-a-a-an S-Class?" Maya stuttered. "A-are you serious, Master?"

"Yes," the lightning mage said. "Now, the only S-Class among you are Jerrod and Auron, but I need all of you to go with the others to help with this job."

Ginny began fidgeting. She was more support than fighting. An S-Class Quest was something she wasn't too eager to take on. "B-b-b-b-but sir," she stuttered nervously, "a-a-a-are y-you sure? B-because-"

"You'll do fine," Laxus reassured her. "You won't be with out with the others. You'll be with the mayor and wherever the other townspeople are writing protective runes."

Ginny looked visibly calmer as she let out the breath she was holding. She wasn't a brawler like the rest of the group. She was always the one trying to keep peace between her siblings and the others she considered her cousins. She was _literally _shaking up 'til Laxus said she wasn't doing any fighting.

"Others? There will be others, Sir?" Auron asked. "Who are they and why? I mean, yeah, Dark Guilds are tough, but nothing the eight of us can't handle."

"Perhaps," Laxus agreed. "But, reports say that this particular Dark Guild has _several _members, so it was strongly advised many top notch wizards, so you eight plus your Exceeds will be accompanying four of the Guild's top S-Class wizards."

Luna, who'd been quiet through this exchange, raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean?" she asked as there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," the Guild Master said while a small grin found its way to his lips.

The first person to walk into the room was a man about thirty-three walked in. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a dark blue jacket, and dark pants. He had blue hair and a dark red tattoo over his right eye. Jerrod's eyes widened slightly as the man came in, because the man was his father: Jellal Fernandez.

The second person to walk in was a woman with bright blue hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a blue furry jacket and brown pants. A Russian Cossack hat sat on her head. Now it was the Fullbuster twins turn to have wide eyes. The woman was their mother: Juvia Fullbuster.

The third was a man with black hair and red eyes. He wore a dark colored shirt with the sleeves ripped out, white pants, and black boots. He also had rivets over his eyes and down the bridge of his nose. The Redfox siblings looked down at their feet as their father, Gajeel, walked in. On his shoulder, was an Exceed with black and white fur wearing dark pants. He had a sword strapped to his back. It was Tigerlily's father, Pantherlily.

The fourth person to come in made Nero's eyes widen. The man that came in had dark colored eyes and spiky pink hair that looked like Nero's except this man didn't have blonde streaks in his. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with gold trimmings with no right sleeve. He wore white pants similar to Gajeel's, and also wore sandals. It was none other than Nero's father, Natsu Dragneel.

The group then realized that the situation was serious. They were frozen until Nero said, "Hey, Dad, how's it goin'?"

The pink haired Dragon Slayer turned to look at Nero. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Nero? What are you doin' here?" he asked.

"He's probably in trouble again," a blue Exceed said, while flying around Natsu's head.

Horus, who'd been sitting on Nero shoulder, jumped up. "Nero's not in trouble, Dad, but we _thought_ he was before the Master told us differently," Horus said to his father.

"Horus is right Happy," Laxus said to the flying blue cat. "These eight will accompany the four of you in getting rid of the Dark Guild terrorizing Lupinus."

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Laxus? I mean, I'm not doubting their strength, but surely-"

"It's just a small time Dark Guild with a ton of members. It's nothing twelve of you can't handle," Laxus said, interrupting Jellal.

"Hey! What about us?!" Happy complained, gesturing to the other Exceeds in the room. He hated being left out.

"We'll be there anyways, so don't complain, Sir Happy," Vincent said, although he felt the same way.

"Hey, Lightning Breath, why's Ginny goin'? You know she ain't no fighter," Gajeel said, agitation creeping into his voice.

Laxus looked up at the Iron Dragon Slayer and sighed. "Gajeel," he said calmly, "Ginny's going to merely write some defensive runes around where the townspeople are hold up. Nothing too dangerous. Just a precaution. Plus, she'll be within the runes with the townspeople."

Gajeel calmed down a bit. "Good," he said. Ginny felt a little embarrassed at her father's "overprotectiveness." However, everyone knew why. It was because Ginny looked like her mother, Levy. Like Nero's mother, the Redfoxes' mother was killed by a Dark Guild. Gajeel, like Natsu, felt like his heart was ripped out. Jellal and Juvia's eyes dropped to their feet. They too lost someone to that Dark Guild. Jellal lost his wife, Erza, and Juvia lost her husband, Grey. Not only did Erza, Levy, Grey, and Lucy die by that Dark Guild; but Auron's and Maya's fathers, Elfman and Freed, died by that guild's hands.

"Well, we'd best get goin'," Natsu said, trying to move things along. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can put the hurt on this Dark Guild." He looked at Laxus and asked, "So, Laxus, how much is this job payin'?"

The Guild Master looked up at Natsu and said, "95,000 Jewel."

He nodded. Fair price for defeating a minor Dark Guild. "Alright, then!" He looked around at everyone, a small grin on his face. "Let's go destroy a Dark Guild!"

!# $$!# *^$%

Once on the train to Lupinus, the Dragon Slayers (plus one non-Dragon Slayer) began to suffer from cases of motion sickness. Natsu and Gajeel had it the worse. They were collapsed on their seats looking like Death himself. Gavin was leaning over his seat's armrest until Eric knocked him to the floor. Gavin muttered something about killing Eric but no one heard it. Luna was pale as a ghost, sitting straight up and trying not to throw up. Yuki, the only non-Dragon Slayer suffering from motion sickness, was sitting next to her brother with her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, trying not to fall to the floor. Nero was the best off. He sat next to the window and was sweating bullets. He wasn't enjoying the ride in the slightest because of his severe dizziness, but he was _way_ better off than the other Dragon Slayers.

"I swear, you guys are totally pathetic," Eric said, looking around at the Dragon Slayers. "Gavin, Luna_, and _Nero are useless when it comes to transportation."

"Go to…hell…Frosty," Gavin muttered.

"I'd have to agree with Eric on this one," Eric's Exceed partner Achilles said. Achilles had bright gold fur and was wearing pitch black armor. "When it comes to Dragon Slayers, just put `em on a train and they'll fall flat. Oh, and Eric, where are your clothes?"

"Huh?" Eric looked down and saw he was just in his boxers. He groaned, "How the hell, man?!"

"Yes, how the hell?" Dusk asked, shaking his head. "I don't see how you _could_ take your clothes off since you're sitting and Lady Yuki has her head on your shoulder."

"Hmp. Taking your clothes off in the presence of ladies. How deplorable," Tigerlily said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Don't down Dragon Slayers!" Maya growled at Eric and Achilles. "If you've forgotten, they've gotten us out of tough scraps loads of times!"

"And I don't like you insulting my brother and sister," Ginny said, looking at the floor.

Eric put a hand on his head. "Uh, yeah, sorry, Ginny," he said.

"Dragon Slayers' motion sickness aside," Auron said in an attempt to change the subject. He looked at Eric and Yuki and asked, "Tell me again, how does your sister have such a major case of motion sickness?"

Eric looked up at Auron and replied, "Well, while training with Miss Ultear, someone tried to kidnap Yuki. The kidnappers tried to escape in a magicmobile and apparently, they were_ really _crazy drivers and, well, long story short, their crazy driving made her sick and since then has had motion sickness issues."

"Quite intriguing to say the least," Jerrod's Exceed partner Azera said. He had white fur with red streaks. He wore metal gantlets and grieves. He looked at Auron's Exceed partner, Zed, and asked, "Zed, what do you think?"

Zed had orange fur with patches of white on it and also wore a jacket similar to Auron's; put his paw on his chin. "Hm, I think that must've been a hell of a ride." He looked at Auron and snickered. "And they must've been worse drivers than Auron _and_ Jerrod combined."

Azera laughed. "Must've been!"

"HEY!" Auron and Jerrod yelled simultaneously.

"They're not wrong, ya know," Nindo, Maya's Exceed, said. Nindo had dull green fur and wore clothing similar to Maya's.

"Um, sorry, sirs, but I have to agree," a timid voice rang. It came from Ginny's Exceed, Sara. Sara was the pacifist of the Exceeds. She had fur as blue as Ginny's hair and wore a yellow dress.

The S-Class wizards turned to the Exceeds and growled, "Who asked you?!"

"I'm sorry!" Sara cried, bowing formally.

"Don't yell at Sara!" Ginny yelled. If there was ONE thing she wouldn't let stand, it was someone yelling at her Exceed.

"Well, tell her to mind her own business!" Jerrod yelled back. Jerrod and Auron, usually the calm ones, were just like everyone else when they were with their little group: they would get mad over the littlest things; but then again, they did grow up together. They knew how to push each other's buttons.

"Q-quit y-yellin' at my s-s-sister," Luna groaned out.

"What are you gonna do about it?!" Jerrod snapped back.

"Childish," Eric muttered.

"Hmm? What was that, Stripper? I didn't catch that," Auron said dangerously.

"I said 'Childish'. That's what this is," Eric summed up.

"I'll show you-"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"

They all shut up at that. Even Jellal and Juvia, who were just ignoring them, stopped talking and looked back to where the group was. They all stared at the speaker. Nero's face was pale white and drenched with sweat, a sure sign he was still suffering from his motion sickness. Horus just stood on the windowsill near Nero.

Panting heavily, Nero spoke: "You're all annoyin'. We got it. Now, please, Yuki and us Dragon Slayers are having a rough enough time without having y'all yellin' like three year olds!"

"T-thanks…Nero," Yuki coughed out.

Everyone seemed to calm down after that. Well, it was either calm down, or face Nero's wrath. When he was on a train or magicmobile, he was _really, REALLY_ irritable. So irritable that he was a real monster when he was mad. For some odd reason, they were more scared of Nero when he was on some kind of transportation than when he was off.

After that, everyone either talked or did something else. Natsu was on his train seat when he muttered, "I-I'm gonna hurl."

"Me too," Gajeel mouthed.

"Hang in there, guys," Happy said.

Jellal was sitting across from Juvia. At one point, he noticed she looked upset. "Something the matter, Juvia?" he asked.

The rain woman looked up at Jellal and said, "Oh, it's nothing, Jellal. Just…I miss Gray." She hung her head in sorrow.

"Ah." Jellal turned to look out of the window. "I see."

Juvia turned her head to look at her children. She smiled. "Every time I look at them, I see him. The way they talk, the way they laugh. It's as if he never died."

Jellal nodded. "I know what you mean." The Heavenly Body mage just looked over at his son and sighed. "When I look at my son, I can tell he and Erza have the same attitude towards others. Both good _and_ bad."

"You miss her?"

Jellal paused. He was quiet for a moment before he nodded.

Over a couple of seats, Pantherlily was talking with the other Exceeds. "And in short, this will be a true test of your strengths and magic." He looks at each of the Exceeds while he continues. "The eight of you each have a rare type of magic. Use it to the best of your ability and protect your partners. Got it?" They all nodded. "Good."

Auron and Jerrod, who had calmed down considerably, sat next to Nero to talk about the job. "It' gonna be a difficult trek. We best be prepared."

Jerrod looked over at Nero. "Best keep your head in the game, Nero."

"I know," Nero said, trying his best to not to feel like his stomach was being turned inside out. "This Dark Guild won't know what hit them."

!#!Q$%$ % !$

Deep in a dark forest, there stands a large building with an insignia of a ghost on it. Inside in a dark room, a man in dark colored robes comes up to a man sitting in a seat that resembles a throne, bows, and said, "They're on their way, Sir."

The man in the throne-like seat just gave a real evil, psychotic grin. "Perfect," he announced.

#!$# !$ %% %# !# %$#%#%#$%# !$ % #%#% !# $ #%$

**AN**: **And that's chapter 2. Now, before someone tries to kill me for my little plot twist with Lucy, Lea(OC), Levy, Erza, Elfman, Freed, and Gray; allow me to say this: it serves a purpose, and Fairy Tail THINKS they're dead (Major hint borderline Spoiler there.) This is just a way to start off, and I know it's not very good, but please bear with me. It will get better, well one can hope, right.**


	3. 3 The Battle for Lupinus Begins!

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

_X-818 Generation_

**Okay! This chapter is mainly talk. Just bear with it and then the next will be worth it. Hopefully. I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail. I do own the OCs and the plot, however.**

_Chapter 3- The Battle for Lupinus Begins!_

"_Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war," Julius Caesar._

As he finally got off the train, Natsu began to feel ten times better. Granted, he wasn't jumping up and down like an idiot, but he didn't have the spirit for that anymore. Not since….

He shook his head. _No, _he mentally scowled himself. _Don't think about that or else you'll lose focus._

He turned back to where the teens were standing and chuckled. Gavin and Luna were kissing the ground with tears in their eyes while Eric, Auron, and some of the team's Exceeds were laughing at them. Ginny was trying to keep peace while Jerrod repositioned his arm guard. Maya was standing to the side watching the scene with slight curiosity. Yuki was talking with her mother while Jellal and Gajeel talked to Pantherlily. Nero was on his knees with one hand on his face and the other on the floor while Horus stood beside him. Natsu looked at his son and gave a small smile. Like most Dragon Slayers, Nero suffered from motion sickness. However, he had a more enjoyable ride than Natsu did because Nero, due to his motion sickness, suffered _major_ dizziness. He was kinda envious of his son for that.

"Hey Natsu! What cha starin' at?" Happy asked, floating above Natsu's shoulder.

"Time sure flies, huh Happy?" he asked his old friend, not taking his eyes off the group.

"Aye, it sure does," Happy said, looking over to the group as well. "If only they were here to see this."

Natsu nodded sadly. He knew who Happy meant. Levy, Gray, Freed, Elfman, Erza, and of course…Lucy. Just _thinking_ her name was enough to bring back memories of her. From the day they first met, to their wedding day, all the way to the day Nero was born. The memories all came in rapid succession.

Natsu shook his head again. _Quit it, Natsu. Get done with this job, then you can reminisce. _Natsu turned to face everyone and said, "Alright! Let's get to work!"

The teens, true to form, yelled out their agreement. The adults and Lily nodded while Happy and the other Exceeds yelled, "Aye, sir!" The teenaged Dragon Slayers, along with the other teens, began to leave the adults in the dust. Natsu sighed in content. They reminded him of the old days.

"How do they do that?" Gajeel asked to no one in particular.

Natsu shrugged. "Beats me." He began to walk after them. The others following suit.

Jellal smirked. "I guess youth has its perks," he said to the group.

"You would know, right Jellal?" Juvia asked. "Since you, Master Makarov, and Mr. Gildarts accidently drank that weird potion, all of your ages were decreased, right?"

Jellal rubbed the back of his head. "Sort of," he admitted. "But honestly, I don't like to think about it. It makes my head hurt."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean," Natsu said. "Gildarts tried explaining it to me, but all it did was give me a headache."

"Yer all makin' _my_ head hurt!" Gajeel complained. Just thinking about that particular subject sent waves of pain through his brain.

"Sorry Gajeel, we were just-" Juvia began, but was cut off when she walked out of the station and saw Lupinus. To say it was a wreck would be an understatement, because the once great castle town was now in ruins! The group came to a stop behind the teens, who were now just standing there looking at the town with dumbfounded expressions on their faces along with different expressions of horror or shock.

Nero looked up at Natsu and the others with wide eyes and asked, "Um, guys? You sure we weren't already here?"

# !$$#^$### ^$#%#

Jellal looked around in horror. _This one Dark Guild did_ this_ much damage?_ he thought to himself. _They must be stopped at once._

Juvia looked around sadly._ These poor people,_ she thought. _Their homes were all destroyed. The monsters that did this will pay dearly._

The group of teens looked around in shock, horror, and anger. Shock because of the devastation of Lupinus. Horror at the brutality shown. Anger at the dark wizards that dared hurt these innocent people.

Natsu and Gajeel were looking at the ruined town with a sickening sense of deja vu. The scene was eerily familiar, mainly because the damage reminded of Onibus when that Dark Guild that took the lives of Lucy, Lea, Levy, and the others, rampaged across the town. It made the two Dragon Slayers' blood run cold just thinking about it.

Ginny slowed down and came to walk beside her father. Gajeel saw this, so when she fell in beside him, he asked, "You okay, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's just… I'm kinda worried that I won't be able to write strong enough Runes to protect the townspeople from such powerful magic."

Gajeel had never been the comforting type. That is, before he married Levy. Since then, he began learning really slowly. Then when she died, he became exceptionally good at it, mainly because Ginny was five at the time and Gajeel knew he'd better learn fast or Ginny would end up like him, Gavin, and Luna. He didn't want that for Ginny. _Levy_ wouldn't have wanted that (of course, she didn't want _any_ her kids acting like Gajeel when they got old enough, but life _just loves_ to throw curve balls.)

"No worries, Mini-Shrimp," he said, using his old nickname for her in an attempt to make her smile. It did. "You'll do just fine. How do I know? Well, first off, you're _my _daughter, so you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Second, your mother was one of the _best,_ and I mean, _one of the best_ Solid Script Mages in all of Fiore. There's no way you can lose."

"And besides, you have all of us to back you up." Father and daughter looked up towards the speaker. It was Nero. _Should've figured,_ Gajeel thought as he noticed everyone had stopped walking and was listening to the conversation he was having when Ginny.

"In case you've already forgot Gin, you're a member of the Fairy Tail family," Nero continued, as to show off his dark blue Fairy Tail tattoo on his left shoulder. "As long as you have this mark, you'll never be alone." He looked at everyone in the group. "Ain't I right?"

Natsu ginned as he turned to show off his blazing red Fairy Tail symbol on his right shoulder. Jerrod pulled his shirt down enough to show off his symbol emblazoned on the right side of his collarbone, the same brilliant red as Natsu's. Eric raised his shirt to show his Fairy Tail mark in the same place as his father's: his right pectoral muscle, only Eric's tattoo is white while his father's is dark blue. Yuki smiled as she lifted her jacket just enough to show off her tattoo on the lower right half of her abdomen. Maya smirked as turned her left leg to show off her black Fairy Tail tattoo on her thigh. Auron turned his back to Ginny and pulled his collar down to show off his gold Fairy Tail tattoo right at the base of his neck. Gavin gave Ginny a grin that showed off his crazy side as he showed her his green Fairy Tail mark on his left shoulder. Luna raised her left hand and showed off her Fairy Tail mark, which was same green as Gavin's. The Exceeds all turned to show their Fairy Tail emblems on their backs, each a different color. Juvia gave a small smile and nodded. Jellal raised his right forearm to show Ginny his scarlet red Fairy Tail emblem.

"We'll always be there for ya, Ginny," Gavin promised.

Auron nodded as he turned to face her. "All that remains is for you to believe in yourself," he told her.

"Can you do that and help these townspeople out?" Jerrod asked sweetly.

Ginny looked at all of their faces, all showing confidence in her. She nodded. "Yea!"

%^#$ #!%$%%#^#%$

Most of the townspeople were hold up the town's library, one of the larger buildings in town that wasn't a pile of rubble. The group made it to the library's doors when some Fiore Soldiers stopped them. "Hold it! Identify yourselves!" they shouted.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail responding to Lupinus's urgent request," Juvia spoke first.

One of the soldiers groaned. "Great," he mouthed, "why did Firoe's worse Guild have to come and save the day?"

Nero's eyes flashed dangerously. Before anyone said anything else, Nero grabbed the man's armor and lifted him into the air, anger written all over his face. "What'd you just say?" he asked in controlled rage.

The soldier's eyes widened. He looked down at the pink haired teen in fear. Nero's eyes bored into the soldier.

"Nero! Calm down!" Yuki shouted at him, but Nero wouldn't listen.

"Well?" he asked again.

"Put the soldier down Nero, now!" Jellal ordered.

"I ain't just gonna stand here while some cowardly soldier insults my Guild," Nero said dangerously, mainly to the soldier. "To me, that is an insult that will not stand."

"Hell yeah," Eric said angrily, stepping beside Nero.

"Eric!" Juvia shouted.

"I agree, anyone who insults Fairy Tail will pay dearly," Gavin jumped in.

"Gavin, not you two!" Ginny said.

Nero held up the man while fire encased his right fist, an orb of water circled one of Eric's hands while ice encased the other, and Gavin's right arm became and sword with spikes on each side. "Now, we'll ask again, WHAT DID YOU SA-"

Immediately, all three's heads collided into each other's. Jerrod had come up and slammed their heads together. The three slumped to the floor. The soldier was dropped and, he fell on his butt.

"Well, that takes care of the idiots," Jerrod said as everyone else sweatdropped.

"T-thank you," the soldier said to Jerrod…right before Jerrod punched him in the face, making everyone's sweatdrop grow.

"That's for insulting Fairy Tail," Jerrod told him. The unfortunate soldier was now twitching on the floor. Jerrod then glared at the other guard and said, "Well, you gonna let us in or not?"

"Y-yes, sir!" he stammered as he opened the door. Jerrod just nodded as he grabbed his three unconscious comrades and dragged them into the building.

"He's _way_ too much like Erza," Natsu muttered. The others all muttered, "Aye" in agreement.

$# $ % !%^%

Inside the library, people began murmuring and muttering amongst themselves. Most were ecstatic that the wizard guild that came to help them was Fairy Tail. Nero, who had been awakened by Jerrod (very painfully), listened to some of the conversations.

"Ohmygosh! Fairy Tail!" one girl squealed. "They're really here!"

"Finally! This nightmare will end soon," one man said.

"Hey, look, it's Salamander! Oh, he's so hot!" one woman said, looking right at Nero's father.

"No, that's not Salamander anymore," another one told the woman. She pointed at Natsu and said, "He's Fire Dragon now. 'Fire Dragon' Natsu."

"But he _is_ Salamander!" someone yelled.

"He gave that title to his son," the woman said simply.

Nero chuckled. Natsu gave Nero his title of "Salamander" when he became a Guild member on his tenth birthday. That day was also the day Natsu took on his new title of "Fire Dragon."

"Oh, yeah! I know him! He beat the crap outta that rouge mage a couple a weeks ago. I actually saw him fight. He's so strong! I bet even stronger than his father!" one girl said.

"Dream on! Natsu is one of Fairy Tail's best wizards! There's no way he'd loose, even too his own son."

Nero chuckled again. He found it funny because he has never defeated his father. Although, that didn't stop him from trying. What could he do, though? After all, he_ is _a Dragneel, and they live for a good fight.

They come to a stop in front of a plump man in a suit and tie, the mayor of Lupinus. The balding man turned to the group and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," he said, "you've arrived just in time." He gestured around and said, "As you can see, we're in a very bad predicament here, but please, allow me to find you all a place to rest up before you start."

"Excuse me, sir," Ginny said, coming up to face the mayor. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go ahead and start writing the Runes around this building. I'd-I'd feel much better if I can be sure everyone in here is safe."

"And you needn't worry about us, sir," Auron spoke up. "The sooner we defeat this Dark Guild, the sooner you all will be able to return to the city."

The mayor looked unsure, but he nodded. "Yes, of course." He motioned for one of the men behind him. The man came into view and the mayor began to speak with him. "Please escort the young lady around the library's walls. We don't want any of those ruffians who might have snuck in with us to interrupt her."

"Yes sir," the man said. He looked towards Ginny and said, "This way, miss."

Ginny nodded. But before she could walk off, Gajeel spoke up. "Whoa, hold up. What do mean by some of these Dark Guild members snuck in?"

"Well, when they attacked, we were all in a panic, so when we ran here, it would've been easy for one of them to sneak in with us," the man told him.

"We've been screening through everyone here and found no one yet," the mayor concluded. "But we still gotta lot of people to screen."

"Understandable," Jellal said. "But that just means we'll just have to leave another member here with Ginny just in case that is the case."

"I'll stay with 'er," Maya said. "I use Rune magic, so with Ginny's help, I'll have this place so secure,"points to Gavin, Luna, Nero, Natsu, and Gajeel "a dragon couldn't break in."

"HEY!" three of the said Dragon Slayers complained. Natsu and Gajeel just chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna stay as well," Luna stated. "I know a little Solid Script as well, so I'll be of some help. And besides, you two'll need some muscle if there are baddies in here."

"I agree," Nero spoke up. "While you three hold up the fort, the rest of us will start looking for the Dark Guild."

"Since when do take initiative, Slacker?" Eric asked smugly.

Nero slammed his head into Eric's and growled, "What'd you say to me, Frostbite?!" Nero began to push Eric's head down.

Eric pushed back and growled back: "None of your damn business, you stupid lizard!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm makin' it my business, SO TELL ME! OR I'LL RIP YOUR FREAKIN' HEART OUT, WASHED-UP ICE-FREAK!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, FLAME-BRAINED REPTILE!"

"ENOUGH!" Jerrod shouted as he punched their heads into the ground. The boys were now on twitching on the floor with large lumps on their heads. "Get your heads in the game, idiots!" he told them in his most authoritative tone.

"Aye," the two boys said in unison.

Natsu felt like laughing. Nero and Eric were _just_ like him and Gray back when he was younger. And Jerrod, Natsu shuddered slightly. That boy was _way_ too much like Erza. Sometimes it was so evident, it was scary.

The mayor, however, looked on in shock. This was supposed to be the infamous Fairy Tail? He knew he should've called Sabertooth…

"Sorry about them," Yuki apologized. "But, you know, apposing elements and all. They're always at each other's throats. But when it comes down to it, they're definitely some of Fairy Tail's best."

The mayor still looked unsure, but Natsu spoke up. "Well, sir, we'd best get to work. So, if you'd excuse us." Natsu motioned to Horus and Achilles and said, "Boys, will you fly Nero and Eric outside, please?"

The two Exceeds nodded as they grabbed the two unconscious boys and began to fly out the door as Ginny, Luna, and Maya followed the mayor and the other man. The rest of the group followed Horus and Achilles out while the remaining teens laughed at Nero and Eric's predicament.

Once outside, Juvia woke up Nero and Eric while Jellal and Pantherlily relayed the plan to everyone. "Alright, since this Guild has numbers, we're pairing off into teams of two," Jellal spoke first.

Pantherlily decided to talk to the Exceeds for a moment. "All Exceeds will stay with their partners at all times," he instructed them. "While you all are capable of handling a situation like this with your partners, we want to defeat this Dark Guild as fast as possible. So, stay sharp and remember, Stay With Your Partner At All Times."

The Exceeds nodded. They knew this was serious. Plus, they didn't need to be told this. They weren't about to abandon their friends now.

"Further, if anyone sees a member from the Dark Guild, defeat him immediately and send up a flare of some sort to warn the rest of us, understood?" Jellal asked.

They all nodded.

Jellal nodded himself. "Good. Now," he pulls out some lots "each of you draws a lot, and everyone team up with the person with the same size lot as you do."

They all nodded again as they started drawing the lots. The largest were drawn by Jellal and Auron. The second largest were drawn by Gajeel and Jerrod. Third largest: Juvia and Yuki. Fourth largest: Gavin and Eric. The smallest ones were drawn by Natsu and Nero.

Gavin and Eric were not happy they'd been paired together, but they couldn't do much about it, especially with Jerrod glaring at him. The Exceeds all flew over to their respective partners and landed on their shoulders.

"Okay, so now let's go," Jellal said, as they began to scour the town.

^%# ^$# % $#%

Back at the Dark Guild, a mage came up to the Guild Master and said, "Master, they're now scattered across the town."

"Good, initiate step two."

"Yes sir."

#$ !%#$#%# $

Natsu and Nero had been walking down one of Lupinus's side streets for what felt like hours. They were just looking around while Happy and Horus began discussing about what type of fish is better.

"Bass?" Horus prompted.

"Nah, too gamey," Happy countered. "Tilapia?"

"No, too…fishy." Hours thought for a second. "Wingfish?"

Both Exceeds shuddered and yelled, "No way!"

Nero laughed at them. Watching them act that way was really amusing. Although, he understood their disgust. Wingfish were just plain disgusting. No matter _how _you cook them.

"So, uh, anything new going on in the Guild?" Natsu asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Nero shrugged. "Nothin' really," he said decisively. "Just go out on job requests, fight with the perverted stripper, Jerrod breaks up the fight, and well…I guess sit around and do nothing."

Natsu chuckled. "Same old, same old, huh?"

Nero nodded. "Yep."

They were quiet for another minute or so, and Natsu felt like pulling his hair out. He _hated_ trying to make small talk with his own _son._ For ten years now, Natsu and Nero had barely spoken to each other. And when they did, it was damn small talk. Of course, it was mainly because they hardly saw each other, but it still didn't make Natsu feel any better.

Natsu knew why, however. It was Nero's way of coping with Lucy's and Lea's deaths. While Natsu took on Job Request after Job Request so he wasn't constantly thinking about them, Nero wouldn't talk as much to Natsu so _he_ wasn't constantly thinking about them. Especially Lea. She and Nero were almost inseparable. Whenever someone bullied or teased her, she almost never ran to Natsu or Lucy. She ran to Nero. Nero, to his credit, was a really great older brother, much to Lucy's and Natsu's relief. They thought he'd be like Gavin was to Luna when she was born. Gavin wasn't what you would call a role model.

Sometimes, however, Natsu wished he and Nero would talk like they use to. Nero used to tell Natsu everything from what he done when Natsu was off on a job request to trying to convince him to fight Gray while he fought Eric. _Oh God, I'd give __**anything**__ to have the old Nero back_, Natsu silently prayed to himself, not knowing his little prayer would be answered real soon.

Natsu tried one last time to strike up a conversation with his son by saying, "Hey, Nero, I-"

"Agh! Where are those jerks?!" Nero shouted, looking around fiercely. "I'm sick of waiting around! I wanna get this over with!"

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at his son. When it came to patience, Nero was just like he was if not less patient than he was. Nero turned and glared at him. "What's so funny?" Nero demanded.

"N-nothing," Natsu said as he calmed himself down. "Nothing at all."

"Sure as hell doesn't sound like nothing!" Nero complained.

Natsu laughed again. It was at times like this Natsu felt like a real father: when he bugged the crap outta Nero. It was also one way he and Nero actually felt like father and son nowadays. Natsu remembered when began to bug Nero like this; Lucy would just laugh and call it "Father and son bonding." "Well, it is nothing, so quit complaining."

"I'm not complaining!"

"Suuure you aren't."

Nero grabbed his hair and yelled, "Aaaaaagh! How come you're always picking on me?!"

Natsu shrugged. "I'm your father," he countered. "It's my job."

Nero screamed. "I HATE it when you play that card!" he complained. He pointed at Natsu and yelled, "That's it! When we get done with this job, I'm gonna beat you senseless!"

Natsu grinned at the challenged. "Oh yeah? I'd love to see that. I accept!"

Suddenly, a building in front of them was shattered. The father-son team of Dragon Slayers and Exceeds stopped dead. Natsu and Nero fell into a fighting stance while Happy and Horus flew above their respective partners.

A sickening insane laughter was heard. "Finally! Welcome to a whole new world of hurt, Fairy Tail scum!"

Nero's and his father's stances faltered a bit. They **knew** that voice. They saw figures coming out of the dust. As the figures came out of the dust, Nero and Natsu saw about three hundred dark mages behind a man with long spikey gold colored hair. He had no shirt on, which show off a tattoo that resembled a ghost screaming. He had a cocky grin on his face, which made Natsu and Nero even more pissed off. The symbol on the man's chest was one they would never forget. The symbol of the Dark Guild that tore their family apart.

# $ $ %#%# %$

Gavin and Eric were arguing, as usual. Vincent sighed. When Eric wasn't fighting Nero, he was fighting Gavin. Never failed. Although, he'd rather have Ice Make/Water mage fight Gavin instead of Nero. When those Dragon Slayers got into an argument, it was _never_ good.

"Do they _ever_ shut up?" Achilles asked.

Vincent shrugged. "When they're asleep," he said.

Eric and Gavin were arguing about what happened on a job request a few weeks back. "It was because **you** had to prove you were stronger than that stupid Liger that we wrecked half the town!" Eric yelled to Gavin.

"Hey! I ain't the only one ya know!" Gavin countered. "It was NERO that trashed Selba in case you forgot!" He looked back over to Eric and saw him in just his boxers. Again. "And put some clothes on!"

"Huh?" Eric looked and and screamed, " Aaaaaagh! How in Earthland did _this _happen?!"

He quickly found his shoes, socks, and pants, which he quickly put back on. Just as he put his shoes back on and was looking for his shirt, a beam of light was heading for them. Eric quickly saw it and placed his right fist into his left palm as an ice blue magic circle appeared in front of him.

"Ice Make: Shield!" he shouted as he swept his hands out in front of him and a wall of ice appeared in front him, Gavin, and the Exceeds. The shield shattered sending everyone back on their butts.

"Well," Achilles said, "I guess that's one way of getting our attention." He got up and flew over to Eric.

"Gavin, you okay?" Eric questioned as he got up with relative ease.

Gavin flew up to a sitting position and yelled, "Alright! Where's the jerk that did that?!"

"That answer your question, Eric?" Vincent asked as he flew towards Gavin.

Suddenly, they heard chuckling. They looked up and what they saw pissed them off.

They were surrounded by about four hundred mages, all with a certain tattoo of a screaming ghost. Gavin and Eric (plus Exceeds) prepared to fight the one Dark Guild that was number 1 on Fairy Tail's hit list.

$#%$%^$^$#

Jellal and Auron were actually having a civil conversation when they were rudely interrupted by one certifiable psychopath wizard.

They were walking down Lupinus's ruined main street when Jellal asked how was everything at the Strauss household.

"Same old, same old, I'm afraid," Auron said with a shrug. "Although, I'd have to say Aunt Lisanna's fiancé is a real character."

Jellal had heard of Lisanna's engagement, though he didn't know the particulars. "How so?" he asked the young mage with a raised eyebrow.

Auron shrugged again. "Well, he's a really great guy. I mean, I like 'em. The guy's really lucky to have Aunt Lisanna. But Maya hates his guts for some reason."

Jellal raised an eyebrow again. "Really? Why?" he asked.

Before Auron could speak, they were caught in an explosion. As the dust cleared, Auron, Zed, and Jellal stood in a large crater completely unscaved. The trio looked up and saw one side of the crater stood about five hundred or so mages while on another side stood a lone mage with a large overcoat on. Under his right eye, he had a tattoo of a ghost screaming. The sight of that tattoo made the trio's blood run cold while their eyes began to show pure hatred.

"Welcome to Lupinus, Fairy Tail!" the lone Dark Mage said. "Or rather, welcome to hell!" The mage began laughing manically.

# $#%$^$ ^%$

"Well, anything new happen at the Guild while I was away?" Juvia asked her daughter.

Yuki shrugged. "No, not really," she said a matter-of-factly. "Unless you count a giant free-for-all at the Guild as 'new.'".

Juvia laughed. "Well, I guess I shouldn't expect much. This _is_ Fairy Tail after all."

Yuki nodded. "Right. Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail."

Juvia just nodded. Yuki couldn't help but notice how her mother had changed in the ten years since Yuki's father died. First off, Juvia stopped speaking in the third person. That was one thing Yuki was kinda grateful for. When her mother spoke in the third person, it drove her crazy. Secondly, (one thing Yuki _**wasn't **_grateful for), was that sometimes her mother was distant. Well, _more_ distant than usual. Yuki couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Why did it feel like she was solely responsible for her father's death? Yuki shook her head. _No! It wasn't your fault!_ she mentally scolded herself. _Don't think like that Yuki! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't your…_

Immediately, snow began to fall. Yuki didn't notice, but her mother did. Juvia scowled and said, "Yuki, dear, please calm down. You're making it snow."

Yuki looked up and asked, "Huh?" She finally noticed the snow and gasped. Before she could panic, Juvia placed a hand on Yuki's arm. Her mother's presence calmed her down a bit. The snowing ceased.

"You need to control your emotions, Yuki," Juvia said with a sigh. "I know it's hard, but please, if ever need help controlling it, you can find me."

"I know, Mom," Yuki said disconnectedly, her thoughts elsewhere.

Juvia sighed. She knew Yuki was fretting over something she had nothing to do with. Mainly, Gray's death. Juvia mentally groaned. If only there was something that would keep Yuki's mind off of that particular subject…

Juvia grinned evilly as an idea flew into her head. She turned back to her daughter and asked, "Sooo, how's Nero nowadays?"

It worked. Yuki blushed a bright shade of red. "H-how would I know? I don't pay attention to that idiot fire-starter. Why ask a question like that?"

Juvia giggled. "Because when we drew lots, you looked upset that you didn't get paired with 'that idiot fire-starter' as you put it." Yuki blushed redder.

"I-I did not! Quiet making accusations like that!"

The rain-woman just chuckled. But before she could continue teasing her daughter, she sensed some kind of magic being casted. She immediately casted her Water Dome spell to counteract the spell. The spell connected with the Water Dome, and the spells cancelled each other out. Juvia and Yuki stood there looking around furiously when they heard a voice that chilled them both to the bone: "Ah, Juvia of the Great Sea, it's time we finish what we started ten years ago."

$#%$^$&$ &%$

Luna was uneasy. They had finished the Runes around the library, but the young Dragon Slayer was sure something was about to happen.

Ginny was busy reading a book she found on the floor. Luna smirked. Ginny was just another bookworm, just like their mother.

"I'm serious!" Luna heard Maya's furious voice yell. "All those teams are in Fairy Tail!"

"Impossible! Yeah, I'll believe the Fallen Angels are from the Fairy Tail Guild, but ain't no WAY the Twin Raiders are!" the man named Berry retorted.

"Twin Raiders? Oh! You mean the two mages who fight using Unison Raids?" Mike, the mayor's right hand man, asked.

"Yeah, the same. This girl's sayin' that those wizards are in Fairy Tail," Berry scoffed.

"They ARE!" Maya yelled. "I grew up with them! In fact, you-"

Ginny's scream was heard. A piercing, high pitched squeal that made Luna's ears bleed. Luna turned only to see a boot collide with her face. She fell flat. She tried to get up, but someone stomped on her face, keeping her on the floor.

Maya turned and saw Luna on the ground while a man stomped on her face and Ginny was being held by her hair. Maya then saw a man stand up and say, "And so the Ghosts shall devour the Fairies once again."

#$ !$#%#% #!

Gajeel and Jerrod were silent as they searched. Azera groaned. "This is boring," he grumbled.

"Sorry to keep ya waitin' friend," a voice said, making Azera grow to his full height, which was about six feet. Patherlily did the same.

Gajeel and Jerrod turned and saw about a three hundred dark mages behind them.

Jerrod requiped a sword and said, "Well, you wizards sure saved us the pain of finding you." He immediately saw the tattoo and gasped. "No way, it's them." His voice was cold and laced with hatred.

Gajeel looked and felt his blood heat up. "You," he said in voice that made half of the mages there cower away in fear.

The man that spoke said, "Hello again, Black Steel. Today, the Screaming Ghost Guild will end yours and your comrades suffering."

%# $% $% %# % !$ $% % $ %^#%#%$ !$! $!# %$#^%%#^%#^(^## #!

**Annnnnnnnnd…. Cut! Chapter 3 has ended! Hope that's got your blood pumping. Next chapter will be the fights beginning. 'Til next time!**


	4. 4 Renewed Strength!

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

_Fairy Tail: X-818 Generation_

**An: **Alright! This chapter is my favorite because this chapter is mainly fighting (not a lot because of some dang explanations I had to put in, but the next chapter will be fighting. However, this is also the chapter where I bring in some _other_ familiar faces (HINT, HINT). And, you'll get to see my OCs' magics in this chapter.

I'd also like to take this time to answer the question one reviewer (one **LittleMissHisoka**)-

I thank you for your review. It was well written and expressed points that I didn't explain well at the beginning. To touch on your comment about so many Dragon Slayers being OP and cliché, I must admit: I didn't think about that, thank you for pointing it out.

Well first off, the Dragon Slayers being OP, yeah I can see that, and yes, it is cliché; but that's just how it worked out in my mind.

Second, the Exceeds. Well, the reason there is more in Earthland is because after Edolas all the Exceeds, due to them having magic in their bodies, they were brought to Earthland after the Anima was reversed. Plus, all of my OCs (Nero, Jerrod, Gavin, etc.) in my story's cannon grew up together, so it's only natural that if one kid gained an Exceed partner the others would want one as well. Jealousy and all that. And, that's just how it worked out in my mind. Rest assured, I will explain their backstories later, just bear with me. Just so you know, they all came to Fairy Tail because of some tragedy or just met a certain OC while they were on a mission.

Finally, about the Dragon Slayers being 1st or 2nd generation, they are 1st generation. I will explain part of the reason in this chapter. The other will be explained in later chapters.

Thank you again for your review. I'd like to thank all others who reviewed.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. The OCs and plot, however, are mine. So, without further ado, ACTION!**

_Previously, on Fairy Tail:_

_**Happy:**__ We were searching Lupinus for the Dark Guild when they surrounded us!_

_**Yuki:**__ And to find out that this is the same Guild that killed Dad, Aunt Lucy, and the others at Ounibus ten years ago!_

_**Jerrod:**__ And it appears they want to finish what they started._

_**Nero:**__ I'm all fired up, so bring it on. It's time for some payback!_

**Eric:**_ Hell yeah! Let's rock and roll!_

_**Gajeel:**__ They're really into this, huh?_

_**Natsu, Jellal, and Juvia: **__Aye._

_Chapter 4- Renewed Strength!_

"_Say Goodbye, as we Dance with the Devil tonight" Breaking Benjamin, "Dance with the Devil"_

Nero, Natsu, Happy, and Horus stared at the blonde Dark Mage with pure hatred. Their glares scared a few of the Dark Mages. The blonde mage just grinned arrogantly.

"Hahaha! To think, I'd get to kill the _last_ two Dragneels left in the great Fairy Tail Guild!" He gave another sickening laugh. "This is gonna be fun!"

Nero grinned back at the mage. "Funny," he said as he fists became engulfed in bright orange-red flames, "I was just thinkin' how fun it would be to kick your ghostly asses across town!" He chuckled, then lowered his center of gravity. "I'm all fired up, so bring it on, bozos! It's time for some _major _payback for what you've done!"

Natsu couldn't help feel pride at being Nero's father, but right now, there were more important matters to take care of. Flames danced around Natsu as he said, "You all will pay dearly for what you've done to this town, **and **my family, Screaming Ghost Guild!" The flames around Natsu intensified, making the Dark Guild cower away. "We're gonna send all of you cowards to Hell!"

The blonde mage just laughed. "I've been waiting for this!" He fell into a fighting stance and said, "Bring it on Fairy Tail! I'll end your misery once in for all!"

But before the dark wizard could make a move, however, another dark wizard appeared beside him, knocked him over, and said, "Enough antagonizing them, Orgo, we have work to do."

Natsu and Nero both nearly choked. _That _voice was one that haunted their nightmares at night. The man was wearing a dark blue coat with a white shirt. He was also wearing white trousers and boots. His short black hair hung carelessly over his brown eyes.

"Aw, you're no fun, Zen!" Orgo complained. Orgo jumped up and stood next to Zen.

Natsu felt his blood boil to the point that his skin was turning bright pink. "**It's you**," he said with hate and malice.

"Hello again, Natsu," said the man responsible for killing both Natsu's wife and daughter. "I have come to end the suffering you've felt for ten agonizing years."

The flames around Natsu intensified as he growled angrily. "ZEN! I'M GONNA BURN YOU ALIVE, THEN I'LL **INCINERATE YOUR ASHES!" **Natsu's tone scared not only the Dark Guild, but Happy, Horus, and Nero. They had never heard Natsu so mad. His flames danced around him dangerously, the heat easily melting the stone under his feet.

Zen just looked sad. "I understand your hated, Natsu, and I sympathize. I'm honestly sorry for what happened all those years ago."

"BULL SHIT!" Natsu roared. "You betrayed us! Betrayed Fairy Tail! Betrayed Erza, Levy, Elfman, Freed, Gray, and most of all, MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER! NOW, I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR ALL OF THEM!"

Nero watched this interaction cautiously. Sure, he was just as angry as his father, but he wasn't under _any _circumstances getting involved in this fight, if he could help it. He just kept glaring at Orgo, who still had his infuriating psychotic grin plastered on his face.

Zen sighed. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Natsu," he said in a very distressed voice. "I wish I could end your suffering now, but I have orders to carry out right now."

This made Natsu and Nero raise an eyebrow. That didn't sound good. "I have to end the misery of all those people in the library," he went on to say.

Both Natsu and Nero gasped. "T-the library?" Nero asked, his eyes wide. "The townspeople, Ginny, Luna, and Maya!"

"As soon as I end their suffering, I'll return to end yours, old friend," Zen said as he disappeared.

Natsu growled as he yelled, "GET BACK HERE!" He turned and said, "Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled as he grabbed Natsu's shirt and the two began to fly towards the library.

"Oh no ya don't! Yer stayin' right here!" Orgo said, as he jumped into the air, creating small explosion. However, before he can reach Natsu, Nero and Horus flew up and intercepted him. Nero slammed a flame-enchased fist into Orgo's stomach. Orgo gasped in pain as he fell back to Earth, slamming hard into the ground.

Natsu turned and saw Orgo fall and Nero and Horus land, Nero's fist was still on fire. "Nero!" Natsu said as he and Happy began to turn around.

However, Nero held up a hand and said, "Go! You go get Zen! I'll handle these idiots!"

Natsu hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to rip Zen still-beating heart out, but he _wasn't_ about to lose his son to these monsters, not like he lost Lucy and Lea.

Nero turned to Natsu and said, "Hey, I got this. Trust me." Nero grinned at his father, making said father gape at him.

Natsu grinned back. "Yeah, I trust you," Natsu said. "You die, I'm gonna kill you, boy."

Nero smirked. "You too, Dad."

Natsu nodded as he and Happy flew towards the library. Nero turned back to the Dark Guild members, who were gaining confidence now that Natsu was gone.

"Heh, heh, now that that monster is gone, we finally stand a chance! Let's get 'em!"

Orgo got up and said, "That was a cheap shot, kid. Now, I'm gonna make you pay."

"Not before I make you pay for what you've done to my Guild," Nero said, his fists catching fire again. "For the pain you've inflicted on my friends, my family, my mother and my sister; I'm gonna make you all SUFFER!" He jumped forward, being propelled by Horus and his own flames and shot towards Orgo. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Nero yelled as his flaming fist made contact with Orgo's face. As Orgo was sent flying, Nero used his momentum to go into a front flip. He encased his foot in flames and said, "**Fire Dragon's Talon**!" His foot made contact with one of the Dark Mage's head, making the man fall to the ground face first. As Nero landed, he turned and inhaled an inhuman amount of air and said, "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" He exhaled brilliant white-hot flames which hit a fourth of the group of mages. When the flames died down, the dark mages who weren't char-broiled looked over at a smirking Nero in awe and fear.

Nero held up his flaming fists and said, "Come on, boys! The fun's just beginning!" He charged them again, the smirk never leaving his face.

$! # $ #$ %!

"**Ice-Make: Lance**!"

A dozen ice lances flew out and hit several dark mages in front of Eric. Gavin would've been impressed if he himself hadn't already took down more mages than Eric in a single move. "**Iron Dragon's Roar**!" Gavin exhaled a stream of metal shrapnel towards about twenty dark mages. The remaining mages were getting pissed that they were not gaining ground.

"Come on, guys!" one dark mage said. "They're just kids and two cats."

"How many cats again?"

The man turned just in time to have a foot connect with his face. As he flew backwards, his buddies turned to see a man in his early twenties. He had gold hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt and blue pants under black armor. He was also wearing metal greaves and gantlets.

"You guys are too easy to beat, just give up," the man said.

"Wha-who are you?!" one dark mage asked.

"Hey guys, that's Achilles!" another yelled.

"I've heard of him! He was a part of the Magic Council's Rune Knights! He's known as 'Invincible' Achilles!"

Achilles, now in his human form, laughed. "That's right! Now let's get busy boys!" A bright red circle appeared beside him and a solid black spear came out. He grabbed it and yelled, "I'm itchin' for a fight!" he charged them, swinging his spear in wide arcs.

Gavin, Vincent, and Eric sweatdropped. "Achilles is too predictable," Vincent said. "Hit first, ask questions later."

Are we any different?" Eric inquired.

Vincent didn't answer as brought his paw up to his mouth and bit it. The blood began to flow around him. The dark mages looked at it in horror.

What the- what is that?!"

"**Hemostigma: Blood Arrows**!" Vincent shouted as a red magic circle appears in front of him and the blood turned into arrows that hit a couple more mages.

"Nice one Vince!" Eric said as he smacked his fist into his open palm while bringing it to his right side and a dark blue magic circle appeared. "**Water Make: Spear**!" He sends his right fist forward and a spear made of water hit more of the dark wizards.

"What's up with their magic?" one mage asked.

"The cat just used Hemostigma, a type of Forbidden Magic that allows the user to control their blood," one answered.

"His blood?" the mage asked in a small.

The other nodded. "But the one with the shirtless guy used, I'm not really sure."

"To answer your question," Eric said, interrupting the mages, "it's Water Make magic. I created the style by combining my Ice Make magic and Water Magic."

"That's insane!"

"Enough talk!" Gavin said, turning his arms into his Iron Dragon Swords. "It's time to get some major payback!"

# # !#$ $ # !

Back with Jellal and Auron, they were still in the crater glaring at the wizards looking down at them. Many were laughing while the lone wizard on the other side grinned.

"Welcome to Hell, Fairy Tail!" the mage yelled as he began to laugh manically.

Jellal and Auron just glared while Zed just floated around his partner. They were back to back: Auron glaring at the crowd while Jellal stared at the lone dark mage.

"Jackel," Jellal murmured.

The newly named Jackel laughed again. "It's been a while, Fernandez, how's that pretty little wife of yours? Oh, that's right, she fell by my hands! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jellal kept his cool. He knew getting mad would do no good. Instead, he asked, "I take it your Guild is responsible for Lupinus's destruction?"

Jackel grinned madly. "That'd be us," he confirmed.

Jellal nodded. "Alright then. **Meteor**!" Jellal's body began to glow as he jumped towards Jackel, then punched the dark mage in the gut, sending him flying into a building.

He turned back to Auron and said, "Auron! I'll leave the others to you!"

"Yes sir!" Auron called back. Jellal nodded and activated his "**Meteor**" technique again and flew towards the building Jackel crashed into. Auron turned his attention to the crowd of wizards.

"You ready, Zed?" Auron asked.

"As always," Zed replied.

Auron nodded as Zed flew over and grabbed Auron's jacket, and they flew towards the Dark Guild members. As they drew near, they disappeared, leaving the Screaming Ghosts gob smacked. "W-where'd they go?" one asked just before he got his head kicked in.

What happened next was simply Dark wizards falling to the ground from a flurry of punches and kicks, groaning in pain while Auron stood above them. One Guild member looked at Auron and snarled, "What the hell was that?!"

"Magic," Zed said, hovering above Auron's head. "In fact, it's a type of Lost Magic called **Reality Magic**. The magic I use is a branch of this magic called '**The Inquisitor**.' It allows me to create pocket dimensions to teleport at will."

"But now," Auron said calmly, "it's time you all fall." Auron closed his eyes as a bright light as a golden magic circle appeared below him. "**Take Over: Angel Soul!**" The light consumed him and blinded the Guild members. When it died down, Auron was standing there in white armor with majestic white bird-like wings between his shoulder blades. In his hand, he held a sword made entirely of light.

"Aw, shit!" one mage cursed. "It really _is_ him! It's Fairy Tail's Solider of Heaven: Auron Strauss!"

Auron smirked. "So, you've heard of me? Good, that means I don't have to waste time introducing myself!" Auron yelled as he jumped towards the now cowering Guild members.

$ %$ $ $ #$# #$

Juvia didn't know whether she should be happy, terrified, or down right furious. Happy that she would be able to avenge her love. Terrified because her daughter might be targeted by this _wench_. Downright furious because this Guild would **DARE **show its face to Fairy Tail again! For standing in front of her was the woman responsible for Gray's death…

"Morgana," the rain woman muttered.

The woman stood about the same height as Juvia, which was about 5'8. She had bright blue hair, several shades brighter than Juvia's and Yuki's. Weirdly enough, she wore a large white, heavy looking overcoat.

The woman looked over at the water mage and said in exceptionally small voice: "It has been ten years since we last met, Juvia of the Great Sea."

"Indeed it has."

Morgana looked over at Yuki and said, "You've grown up into a fine young woman, Yuki Fullbuster."

Yuki stiffened. This was the woman who nearly tried to kill her all those years ago. She wasn't about to let down her guard. "Thank you," she said stiffly. The wind began to pick up a bit. Snowflakes began to fall around the area. Dusk quickly got into a position that if Yuki was in danger, he could get her out.

The Dark Mage just looked around with cold apathy. "Ah, just like Salamander Sr.'s Flames of Emotion. Your gift is tied to your emotions. Good to know."

Just as she said that, multiple blades of water shot forward, all intent on filleting the Dark Mage. The blades made contact but were turned to steam. The look on Juvia's face was positively terrifying.

"Yuki!" Her mother's harsh voice startled Yuki out of her stupor. "Head to the library! Protect the citizens! I'll handle her! GO!" Yuki didn't need to be told twice.

"R-right!" Yuki took off. Dusk grabbed her and flew off.

"You delay the inevitable," Morgana said tonelessly. "Your magic may be powerful, but it is all but useless against me."

"Maybe," Juvia conceded. "However, you made a grave error today."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"You underestimate Fairy Tail." With that, Juvia gathered water around her arm as a dark blue magic circle appeared before her. "**Water Shotgun!**" Several bullets of water rushed the Dark Mage, who remained impassive as she raised her hand at the water bullets.

"**Heat Pulse**." In an impressive display of magic, the water bullets evaporated, save one which hit Morgana in the shoulder. She hissed in pain. "So, you found a way to counter my **Heat Pulse** magic, if only for a split second. Impressive."

"I've waited ten years for this opportunity, Morgana," Juvia said darkly. "This is where I pay you back. And avenge my beloved. Now, shut up and fight me, bitch!"

Morgana nodded. "Very well." She waved her hand a wave of heat shot after the Water Mage.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Dusk were flying towards the library as fast as Dusk's wings could carry them. She was just about to turn the corner towards the library when a group of a hundred or so mages blocked her path. Not stopping their advance, she slams her right fist into her left palm. As, the magic circle appeared, she yelled, "Out of my way! **Ice Blade: Seven Strike Dance!**"

She began twirling as ice blades appeared on her right arm and left elbow. What happened next was a series of strikes that knocked a third of the mages out cold. The others looked at her and frown.

"Who the hell are you, kid?! Do you know who we are?!" one yelled.

She looked at them and her eyes widened, but quickly scowled. "You're the Screaming Ghost Guild. Or at least, you _were._ Because now, Fairy Tail is your executioner! **Ice Make: Spike Graveyard!**" Her hands hit the ground and several stalagmites of ice shot out of the ground and knocked several into the air. Some were unfortunate enough to be impaled in different areas, none were fatally harmed, but they wouldn't move for a while.

Yuki glared at the Dark Mages and said, "This is for my daddy. Ready, Dusk?"

"Yes."

Yuki nodded. "Good. Let's go. **Ice Make:** **Snow Storm!**"

Dusk mimicked her movements and said, "**Magic Link**: **Ice Make: Snow Storm!**"

The mages watched wide-eyed as a large blizzard encompassed the area. All Yuki did is smirk. "Let the games begins!"

# $#%$## %#$ $

"Now, let's finish the job we started at Ounibus," a man in a trench coat told his colleges, the Guild tattoo of the Screaming Ghost Guild emblazoned on his chest.

Maya gritted her teeth in frustration. It just _had_ to be **THIS** Guild, didn't it? HAD to be the Screaming-_freckin'-_Ghost Guild! She wondered if the everyone outside was okay. This Guild probably would make them slip up and make a fatal mistake, especially her Uncles Gajeel and Natsu. Either way, after today, Lupinus would be no more.

The few Dark mages that were not circling the three Fairy Tail femme fatales were hoarding the civilians into a corner of the library and out of the way. The mayor and Mike were in front of the townspeople, in an effort to protect the citizens. Other men were spaced just enough apart to try and keep the citizens away from the Screaming Ghost Guild.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Joseph," the mage that had his boot buried in Luna's cheek said. He looked down at the girl and asked, "Out of extreme curiosity, how is it that there are so many Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail? Are you, your brother, and Fire Dragon's son all like Cobra, huh? Second Generation, I think it's called?"

Luna chuckled, much to the Dark Guild's confusion. "W-well, actually not. You see, like our fathers before us, I, my brother, and Nero are all First Generation Dragon Slayers."

"Impossible!" the man who was holding Ginny yelled, tightening his grip on her hair, making her whimper a bit. "According to our sources, you have to be raised by a dragon to be a First Generation Dragon Slayer! What you're implying is nothing short of impossible!"

"True," Luna conceited, "BUT, Grandpa Metalicana offered my daddy the opportunity for him to train my brother and me in **Dragon Slayer Magic** so my daddy could pass on his knowledge of **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **to Gavin and I, the next generation he said. Nero's Grandpa Igneel did the same thing for Uncle Natsu. So, all in all, Nero, Gavin, and myself are First Generation Dragon Slayers and damn proud of the fact!" Luna voice steadily until she was yelling at the Dark Guild members.

It was here that Maya made her move. She charged at the man who held Ginny. The mages were pretty shocked at her blind charge, so they were frozen in place. She put her index and middle fingers together, brought them across her chest, and yelled, "**Dark Ecriture: Obedience!**"

She slashed her fingers down, and a line of runes appeared on the Dark Mage's arm. They disappeared. The man's eyes immediately glazed over. "Sic 'em!" Maya commanded, pointing at Joseph.

The mage nodded, letting go of Ginny and charging the man. Joseph's eyes widened slightly, but quickly composed himself. "Imbecile," he muttered as the man pulled out a gun and shot. Joseph quickly evaded.

Thanks to the distraction, Luna was able to lift the man's foot off her face. As he was about to fall down, she cried out, "**Iron Dragon's Twin Clubs!**" A green magic circle appeared and her arms turned into iron clubs, which she then used to send the Dark Mage flying into the wall, her iron clubs extending until he hit.

Ginny, finally getting her bearings, saw Maya and Luna warming up and nodded. "Okay, Luna! Heads up! **Solid Script: Iron!**"

A blue magic circle appeared above Luna, then a large piece of iron appeared before her. The Dragon Slayer grinned at her sister. "Thanks, Sis!" She began to eat the iron at a break neck pace.

"Don't let the Dragon Slayer finish!" Joseph yelled to his compatriots, dodging another gun shot. "Her power will increase if-"

"Too late," Luna said in a sing song voice. "**Iron Dragon's**….**Sword!**"

Luna's arm turned into a large broadsword style sword with spikes running along the edges. But what got the mages' attention, however, is when the spikes began to spin around the blade, turning it into what could only be described (at least, in the Dark Mages' eyes) as a demonic chainsaw of death.

"Ya' know?" Luna said, looking at the mages. "I'm not very good at swordplay. That's my brother's forte. But, I think I can make an exception for you idiots. It's payback time, bitches! FOR FAIRY TAIL!" She then shot forward like a shot from a gun.

Maya chuckled. "Yep. For Fairy Tail. Gin, stay here. We'll handle this. **Dark Ecriture: Wings!**"

# !# # ! ! #!#!

Gajeel and Jerrod were furious. This Guild had the nerve to show their faces again?! Both were seeing red when they caught sight of the Screaming Ghost. None more so, however, than Black Steel Gajeel.

"Falon!" the Iron Dragon Slayer whispered harshly.

The Dark Mage tilted his head slightly. "Again we meet, Black Steel," he said calmly. "I trust you're well?"

Gajeel's lips curled up into a cruel smile. "Gi, hi, hi. Oh, I'm doing _really well _now that I can tear you limb from limb for what you did to Levy!" he roared, causing the Dark Guild members to back up slightly.

Falon shook his head slightly. "I never wanted to harm your woman, Black Steel," he admitted, "it was just part of the job."

"DOESN'T MATTER!" Gajeel roared again, turning his arms into clubs. "You're gonna pay dearly for your crimes! **Iron Dragon's Club!**" Gajeel extended his right arm and the club extended and hit Falon dead on in the chest. Said Dark Mage was sent flying over the other mages' heads.

"Lily! We're going! Leave this **filth **to Jerrod!" Gajeel commanded. He then ran off in the direction Falon flew, taking out the dark wizards as he went.

"Roger! You two know what to do!" Lily said to Jerrod and Azera.

They both nodded. Lily acknowledged them and flew off after Gajeel. The other dark wizards were getting braver now that Gajeel and Pantherlily were gone.

"Heh heh, if it isn't the son of former Wizard Saint, Jellal Fernandez," one mage drawled out. "And the son of the _great _Titania Erza! What a joke! You're nothing but a child hiding behind your parents' names, ain't ya?!" The mages began laughing at the young mage.

However, they soon stopped, confused when Jerrod began chuckling. "You mages are really stupid," he said, sounding like a perfect combination of his father's monotone and his mother's icy one, "to think I'm hiding behind my parents' reputations." He looked up at the mages and all shivered. Jerrod _did_ inherit his mother's glare, after all. "I worked my butt off to step _away _from their shadows, to show that I'm worthy of their praise! Now, witness the power of my magic: the **Warlord! Requip!**"

With that, a bright red magic circle appeared below him, the light blinding the mages around him. The mages began to panic.

"No! Stop him!" one shouted, but was stopped by a voice.

"**Eruption!**"

The ground then exploded out from under the mages. They flew into the air, where Azera appeared and punched them back down to earth. The dark wizards began groaning on the ground as Azera floated in the air beside Jerrod, who now stood with two hook blades in his hands, wearing a Shaolin monk getup.

"Wh-what the hell?! That ain't Titania's '**The Knight Requip**'style!"

"I told you I'm not my parents!" Jerrod yelled. "_This _is my **Requip **style**:** **The Warlord.** While similar to my mother's **Requip,** _mine _deals with fighting styles, not just magic armors. For example: this is my **Shaolin Monk Style**. Not only am I a master of Shaolin weapons, this getup allows me to be a master of different fighting styles. With this one, it's Kung Fu. But, enough of this talk. You'll be punished for crimes against Fairy Tail!"

Jerrod charged the mages with the hook blades and in what could only be describe as a beautiful yet deadly dance, slicing the mages in several locations, quickly incapacitating several mages. Several mages were now on the ground, groaning. "Azera, you ready for a game of can beat up more mages than the other?"

# !#!# $ #$##

Zen was just about at the library when he heard a loud voice cry out, "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Zen turned just in time to see a blazing fist connect with his jaw. Zen flew into a building, destroying it. As the building crumbled, Natsu and Happy landed on the sidewalk.

"Come out and fight me, coward!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Natsu, please wait your turn," Zen said, lifting himself out of the rubble. He started dusting himself off as he said, "I'm on a tight schedule as it is. The Guild Master will have my head if I don't end the suffering of the-"

He was cut off by a flaming foot to his face. He was sent flying across the street. Natsu looked down on him with clear disdain, his foot still poised in a kick.

"You're not gettin' near the library, Zen," Natsu sneered. "You'll have to go through me, first!"

The Dragon Slayer heard a sigh from where Zen landed. "So, you want me to end your suffering sooner rather than later, Natsu? Fine, let us end this meaningless game." Zen started walking calmly towards Natsu.

Natsu scoffed. "Finally stopped running? Okay, let's go!" Fire began to gather around Natsu's right arm. "**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!**" He made a swiping motion with his hand and flames shot forward towards Zen, who calmly evaded.

"Flames from the right, and Flames from the left," Natsu chanted, in his hands flames glowed brightly, "Bring them together and…" he brought the two flames together, creating a large fireball, "you get….**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" He threw the fireball at Zen, the large fireball easily destroying the street as it went. Zen's eyes widened as the fireball hit him head on. The resounding explosion was near deafening.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as Happy hovered over his shoulder. "Get up," Natsu called out. "We both know that wasn't enough to defeat you, let alone kill you."

"You'd be right, Natsu," Zen said as he calmly walked out of the flames, not a scratch or even a speck of dust on him. "This was just a warm-up."

"For once, we're in agreement."

Happy just watched anxiously. He knew whoever won this match; the other would be nothing more than a burn mark or a stain on the ground.

!# $ $ %

Jellal was getting irritated. Jackel was just as annoying as he was ten years ago, if not more. Jackel's **Golem Magic** was proving to be a nuisance. That was mainly because Jellal was trying to get information out of the psychotic mage, but…still….

"So, Jackel," Jellal drawled out in his usual monotone, "why attack Lupinus? There isn't much here except the ruins of an old castle, which basically is this whole town. There isn't a good reason to attack it. Is it because you wanted to finish what you all started at Onibus? Or is it something more?"

Jackel just laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know, Fernandez? I'll admit, part of this was to finally end Fairy Tail's suffering and all that, but everything is for a greater purpose."

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "And that purpose is?"

"This!" Jackel created a golem, which jumped at Jellal.

Jellal calmly swipes his hand in front of him, causing several arrows of light to appear. The arrows impale the golem, thus effectively destroying it. "This is boring me. It's about time I end this."

Jackel laughed his psychotic laugh. "I'll drink to that!" he said, bringing his hand to his mouth, only to look at it and say, "If I had a drink." He shrugged and said, "Ah, well, let's get crazy!"

! # $ $# $ !

Nero and Horus were in the fight of their lives trying to defeat Orgo. They had finished off the other mages a while back, and Orgo was the last in line. The psychotic mage shot several multicolored waves of magic at the Dragon Slayer/Exceed duo, only for said duo to effortlessly dodge them.

Nero was growing frustrated as he dodged another slash from Orgo. "Enough of this, Borgo!" he yelled out. "I'm ending this! Horus! Time for Plan B!"

"Aye, sir!" Horus responded. The silver Exceed quickly grabbed Nero's jacket and yelled out, **"Quick Silver!"**

A silver colored magic circle appeared behind Horus's wings as he took flight. To Nero and Horus, it was like time slowed down. To Orgo, it was like the two vanished, only to reappear every now and again to punch and/or kick the living crap out of him. Nero aimed for the chest, hoping to slow him down and end this faster. When they finally finished their barrage, Nero and Horus came to a stop in front of Orgo, floating just above the ground.

The Dark Mage began laughing. "Wow, that was certainly a good run, don't ya think? So that's the famous Silver Blurthat is always sighted around the new Salamander, eh?"

"Hey! I'm famous Nero! You hear that?! I'm just as famous as you are!" Horus exclaimed.

"Of course you are, bud. How else am _I _famous," Nero chuckled. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be six feet under by now."

"And don't you forget it!" Horus told the young Dragon Slayer, making said mage laugh.

"I hate to break up your _interesting _conversation, but…. I'm still here to kill ya," Orgo said.

Nero turned back to him and scoffed. "Yeah, right. Now that Horus is using his **Quick Silver** magic, me and him are invincible, seeing as how **Quick Silver **allows the user to accelerate so fast they can stop time for a said amount of time. Or…. that's the official story, anyways."

Orgo began laughing again. "Well, _this _certainly just got more interesting! Let's end your suffering right now!" He threw another wave of magic at the two, but they quickly dodged.

"You never learn, do you? Hey Horus, time for our dads' good 'ole Plan T!"

"Aye!"

"'Plan T?'" Orgo asked, confused.

Nero grinned. "Take 'em by storm! Let's go! **Crimson Lotus:…**"

**"Quick Silver!" **Horus shouted as he and Nero disappeared again.

Orgo was looking around and quickly found a flaming fist to the face, curteousy of Nero. **"Fire Dragon's Fist!"**

Now, the **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist **spell was pretty fast on its own, as it unleashes a series of rapid fire punches. However, if you were to couple it with **Quick Silver**, you now have a near un-seeable attack that is double in speed and double in strength. The combo sent Orgo flying into the street, skipping like a stone on a lake.

Nero landed a couple of feet away from Orgo. Horus floated above Nero's head for a bit before he lost control of his transformation and fell. Luckily, Nero caught him.

"Horus! You okay, Little Buddy?" Nero asked.

The Exceed nodded meekly. "Yeah, j-just a… little tired… is all," he mumbled.

"It's okay, Buddy. You take five, and I'll deal with this jackass," Nero said.

Horus nodded as he fell asleep. Nero calmly placed his Exceed partner on the curb, and began walking towards the fallen mage.

Orgo was furious. How could this _kid_ beat _him?_ A Screaming Ghost Wizard! A dangerous S-Class Mage! How could a simple little mage like Salamander Jr. beat him?! _Is this the true Fairy Tail?_ he asked himself.

Orgo stumbled a bit as he stood shakily. "You think you've beaten me Salamander? Ha! You've only delayed the inevitable! You'll all-argh!"

Nero stopped his advance when Orgo cried out. He saw Orgo stiffen and twitch as a large burn mark appeared on his bare chest. Nero's eyes widened. What is happening here?

As Orgo fell, Nero saw the person that killed Orgo. The man stood about 6'0 or 7' wearing a black cloak which covered his face where Nero couldn't see who it was.

Narrowing his eyes, Nero glared at the newcomer. "Hey, you in the cloak! Who are you?! And what did you do to that guy?!" Nero demanded.

"I simply finished him off do deliver the Fairy Tail Guild a gift," the man said calmly.

Nero tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"You'll know it when you see it, young Salamander. Your reputation precedes you, as does your father's," the man continued.

"Who are you?" Nero asked. "And what's this 'present' you're givin' to my Guild?"

"Your answer will appear in minute," the man said. "But now, I must deliver one final gift." With that, the man shot forward and punched Nero in the gut. Nero felt the air leave his lungs as he fell to the ground, clutching his bruised stomach. He tried to attack the man, but that proved futile when he discovered a major problem.

"M-my magic," he grunted out, "I-I can't mold it!"

"It will pass," the man assured the Dragon Slayer. "Right now, it is merely rearranging itself for the task you must perform in the future."

"Go to hell," Nero grunted again.

"I'll make sure to see you there sometime," the man said, and Nero could swear the man was smirking at him. "Until next time." The turned around and disappeared.

"Wait!" Nero called out, but it was too late. He was left with a sleeping Horus, a dead Dark Mage, and several unconscious ones. Nero sighed. That was…. weird.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a cannon just as a flash of light blinded him temporarily. When he could see again, he looked around, trying to find what made the flash when heard someone moan.

He stopped, snapping his head to where the sound originated. His eyes widened. There was a girl lying face first on some rubble a few feet away from him. He struggled to his feet, his gut still killing him.

He stumbled over to her and saw she wore a red blouse with orange flames embroidered on it and pants that stopped just under her ankles and sandals. However, Nero began to feel he knew this girl as he looked at her long blonde hair, which had pink streaks in i- WAIT! PINK STREAKS?!

Quickly but carefully, he turned her over so he could look at her face, and his heart stopped. He gasped. "N-no way," Nero whispered as he looked down at the unmarred face before him. "L-Lea?"

#!$# $ $ # !

Gajeel was mad. No, he was _way_ beyond mad. He was **furious.** Falon's **Magic Drain** was wearing him down, but he was a Dragon Slayer; and they could take a lot of punishment.

"Well, I must say, this is better than last time," Falon commented. "At least, no interruptions this time."

The Iron Dragon Slayer growled. "You'd better not be talking 'bout Levy, asshole," he growled as he slashed at the mage again.

"We don't want to hear it," Pantherlily agreed as he brought his own sword down at the man, only for him to dodge.

Said mage shook his head. "No, no, I simply meant-"

He was cut off by an explosion and a flash of light. Both Gajeel and Falon quickly averted their eyes. "Tch, what the hell?" Falon asked.

Suddenly, Gajeel's nostrils caught a **very** familiar scent. One he hadn't smelt in ten years. "Wha- that's-"

**"Solid Script: Water!"**

A blast of water shot forward and hit Falon in the side, sending him into a wall. Gajeel looked at the caster and his breath caught. The caster was a woman with long blue hair and hazel eyes that Gajeel hadn't seen in ten years. She wore a yellow dress that hung to her shoulders (**A.N.: Don't know how else to describe it**) and blue sandals. A brown satchel hung over her left shoulder.

Gajeel felt his eyes water. "Levy," he mouthed out.

Pantherlily was in a similar state. "She-she's alive," the Exceed said incredulously.

Said mage just smiled brightly. "Gajeel, Pantherlily, I'm back," she said, her smile growing bigger.

! ! #!$# $ !

Juvia and Morgana stared at each other with little emotion. They've been at each other's throats for the past couple of hours, and they had only had minimal injuries.

When the explosion and light came, they barely spared it a glance, just closed their eyes and opened them when it ended. They still stood in front of each other before Morgana spoke.

"Well, this is most troubling," she muttered.

"Why is that?" Juvia asked.

"It would appear my contract is now terminated," Morgana said, confusing the water mage. "'Til we meet again, Juvia of the Great Sea," the **Heat Pulse** mage turned and walked off. However, a large wall of ice appeared in front of front of her.

"You're not going anywhere," a cold voice said, making the two mages stiffen, one with fear and the other in recognition. Juvia turned and gasped at the sight before her. Standing at the mouth of a side street was…

"Gray!" Juvia exclaimed, joy filling her heart.

The Ice-Make mage looked her way and just smirked at her. "What's up, Juvie?" he asked.

! #$ !#!# !

Auron was panting. _These mages just come out of the woodwork,_ he thought as he swiped at another mage. He'd been at this for a while now, and they just kept coming. He was running low on magic energy, so he knew he had to finish this in one blow.

"Fall. **Blazing Light!**" he called out. A bright light shot forward and blinded the mages. Weirdly enough, they all heard a loud bang. As the light faded, the mages who were still standing saw Auron fall to his knees, his magic finally spent and his transformation failed.

"Damn," he muttered, "out of magic energy."

This made the mages chuckle darkly. "Not so tough, are you, punk? Well, this won't hurt but a lot!"

The mage charged and Zed flew in front of Auron in an effort to protect him, but a large blur appeared and knocked the mage back. He flew back a few feet and landed in front of another mage, who yelled out, "Who the hell are-"

"Attacking a kid when he's down? Not very manly of you," a deep, masculine voice said, making the mages flinch.

Auron looked up in shock. He only knew one man who would say a sentence like that. The man in front of him was tall, close to about 7'. He wore a blue suit and had white spiky hair. His right arm was like a reptile's at the moment.

"Aw, shit! It's Beast Arm Elfman!" one mage screamed out.

"You guys were trying to harm my son?" Elfman asked. "Well, let me show you how stupid that idea was!"

# !# $ $ !

Jellal was really frustrated. And he was tiring. Jackel was really giving him a run for his money.

Jackel began laughing. "Well, well, well, Fernandez, it looks like I might win this fight!" he proclaimed smugly.

_He's right, _Jellal thought. _I need a plan, and fast. Or a miracle._

His prayers were answered in the form of a loud bang and a flash of light, during which Jellal felt several magic signatures appear. One stood out the most. His eyes widened for a second before he put the pieces together. He smirked.

"What the hell was that?!" Jackel yelled out, looking around franticly.

"I would suspect a dirty little secret your Guild didn't want mine to know. Isn't that right, Erza?" Jellal asked no one in particular.

Jackel paled at that sentence just as a metal fist collided with his face, sending him back a few feet. Standing where he stood in all her glory, was one Erza Fernandez (nee Scarlet). She was still wearing her Heart Kreuz armor over her white blouse, her blue skirt and black boots. She Requiped a sword into hand before speaking.

"Indeed it was, Jellal," the Titania answered. "But now, it's nothing more than an excuse to wipe this Guild from the face of the earth!"

! ###$ #!

Maya was grinning. They just about finished up with the mages in the library; they just needed to finish off the last seven. Needless to say, she was getting a bit cocky.

"Just give up," she said arrogantly. "We _may _go easy on you."

"You are of no consequence," Joseph said in a monotone. "We are simply stalling for time."

Luna scowled. She wasn't arrogant enough to believe these wizards were done. "'Stalling for time?' What do you mean?"

"That is none of your concern," Joseph told the Dragon Slayer.

Maya growled. "Quit talking down to us like we're children!" she exclaimed.

"Then quit acting like one," the mage retorted.

Maya lost it. With a battle cry, she leapt forward, ignoring the Redfox sisters' warnings. She neared Joseph and was about to activate her magic when a man shot out of the floor and pinned her to the ground. She yelped in pain.

"Maya!" the Redfox sisters yelled.

"Stay where you are," the mage holding Maya down warned. "If you don't, she might get hurt."

"Luke," Joseph said, "pleasant afternoon, I hope?"

The mage nodded. "Yeah, but my mission was pretty futile until I came here and found her," he said, inclining his head to Maya.

"I take it she's the target?" Joseph asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seems like it."

"Very well. Men, end the suffering of these people once and for a-"

He was cut off by a loud BANG and a flash of light. Momentarily blinded, the mages dropped to their knees. "Tch, what the hell?!" Joseph grunted. It was the first time they had heard him sound angry.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on your viewpoint) his question was answered by a deep, eerie, monotonous voice. **"Dark Ecriture: Pain!"**

Luke fell off Maya and started convulsing and screaming in absolute pain. Maya, still disoriented, sits up and groaned, placing a hand on her head. A hand appeared stretched out in front of her as the voice spoke again, this time in a softer tone: "Are you alright, Maya?"

The letter mage stiffened, much like her friends outside have been doing, even if she didn't know that. She turned to the speaker and her throat closed up on her. The speaker was a man with long green hair and blue eyes. He wore a knee-length dark red coat with a white collar, making the man look like nobility. A sword was sheathed at his side.

"The Dark," Joseph muttered, quickly trying to think of a contingency plan.

"Daddy," Maya whispered, her eyes wide.

Freed Justine just smiled at his daughter. "You've grown into a beautiful woman, haven't you, Maya?"

!# # $ #!

Natsu was racking his brain, trying to find a way to defeat Zen. He wasn't an idiot. Many may try to make the argument that he was one once, but in a fight, he was a strategic genius. He knew he was running out of time. Zen's magic was about fully charged and that wouldn't end well for him.

"It's about that time, Natsu," Zen said. "Just a few more minutes."

_Damn,_ Natsu thought, _he's certainly got the upper hand here. Gotta' do someth-_

Suddenly, and loud bang and a flash of light blinded the two mages. After everything calmed down, Natsu yelled, "What the- What was that?!"

"The Inter-Dementional plane has been disrupted?!" Zen exclaimed, finally breaking his calm demeanor. "But that means-"

"HEY! What's going on, HUH ZEN?!" Natsu yelled at the Dark Mage.

Zen looked at Natsu and said, "It appears I must end you swiftly, old friend. Now, fall into the eternal sleep. **Reste Finale."**

The clouds began to darken. White light began to emerge from the clouds and strike the ground. Natsu knew it was now or never.

"Damn-it! Happy! Time to fly!" he yelled, stepping towards Zen.

"Aye, sir!" the blue Exceed said.

Just as Happy grabbed onto Natsu and was about to use **Max Speed**, a bright light flashed through the area again, albeit not as bright as the first. Natsu stopped, wondering what was wrong _now_ when he saw two shadows appear beside Zen. Zen's eyes widened as he dodged a punch, a streak of gold light followed it. The clouds above faded as the second figure jumped up and slammed a dual-bladed axe where Zen was originally.

"You're finished Zen," an all too familiar voice called out, making Happy and Natsu's eyes widen. "This is where it ends."

"And you dare try and harm another one of our friends, huh?" another familiar voice rang out, this time with what sounded like a southern drawl. Natsu's eyes widened even more as he saw who the two where.

"Loke? Taurus? B-b-but that means-?"

"I'm not far behind, right dear?" yet another, yet definitely feminine, voice came from his left.

He turned to his left and nearly choked. The woman in front of him now was one he had known thirty-four years. She was wearing her typical blue blouse, skirt, and knee-high boots. Her blonde hair tied up in her usual side ponytail. Her brown eyes stared at him with love and amusement. This was the woman who made a name for herself without even trying. The woman he fell in love with. The woman who was declared dead ten years ago.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered, not believing what he was seeing.

Happy was stunned. This was unbelievable. He couldn't help but grin. "Ssssssshhhheeeee's baaaaaacccckkkk!" he drawled out.

The Celestial Mage just smiled her brilliant smile. "Guess what Natsu? I've come back!"

!#! # $ #$ #$!#$! #! # !# ! #!## $#$!# #$$$ #!

**An: **And that is chapter 4! Hope the fighting was to everyone's liking. I'm kinda picky when it comes to fights. If it ain't perfect in my eyes, it's not worth reading. And before anyone gets on to me about Gajeel knowing Levy was close and Natsu not knowing Lucy was close, remember, Natsu was blinded by the rage of seeing the man who betrayed Fairy Tail, to him, that was a blow to him that hurt just as bad as when Team Shadow Gear was attacked in the Phantom Lord Arc. So, he wasn't in his right mind. The next chapter will finish up the Battle of Lupinus and a bit reunion between certain members. Please read and review! Until next time. See ya!


End file.
